A Lover’s Discontent
by sassw14
Summary: Sirius Black tries to make up for bullying Severus Snape with his marauder buddies. Slash. One Shot. SS/SB.
1. I

_Disclaimer: I do not own this, nor will I ever. I am not making any profit off of this story and am only using it in fun._

_Rating: M for some sexual situation and bad language_

_Summary: Marauder's Era. Sirius Black tries to make up for bullying Severus Snape with his marauder buddies. Slash. One Shot. SS/SB._

_A/N: Thank you for reading._

* * *

A Lover's Discontent

"Snivellus." The voice called out softly, almost kindly but Severus Snape paid it no mind. He was not in the mood for it tonight.

"Snape, please its been too long." A head cocked to the side, shaggy black hair swinging with the force of it. "You can't still be mad at me for what happened earlier! You know I had to do it." Severus snapped his head up, black eyes burning with rage.

"Why is that, Black? Why did you _have_ to do it?" He practically spat the words out, Sirius Black looked shocked but only for a moment.

"We can't tell anyone about us, you know why we can't. I have to keep up appearances." Severus dropped his head and began to read again, he flicked a hand in dismissal towards the man behind him. Black growled deep in his chest.

"You know I hate it when you do that." The voice was soft but filled with anger.

"I know." He turned the page of his book and started to take his notes down again.

"Then why did you do it? It's just us." Severus looked around the quiet library, there was in fact a few lonely first year Hufflepuffs clustered together near the far corner of the room. One glanced over to them, eyes unusually bright in the darkened room and waved a small hand. Severus did nothing but glanced behind him at the now waving Gryffindor.

"First years don't count, especially Hufflepuffs." Severus snorted.

"So much trust, foolish Gryffindor." Black snaked a hand around his chest, slipping his hand down Severus' shirt. Severus shrugged off the attention.

"I don't have time, I'm studying for NEWTS." He peered at Black. "Perhaps you should run off and do that yourself." Black sighed.

"No, you know that I'm sorry. Why can't you just forgive me and we can make up?" Severus ignored the puppy dog look and once again focused on his book. "Can't you even talk to me?"

"I can but I choose not to."

"I can't talk to you like this! Not everyone is perfect, we can't all live up to the Half-blood Prince's standards!" Severus shot to his feet, glare in full force as he stepped around the Gryffindor.

"I told you not to call me that, I _told_ you." He whipped his wand out from his robed sleeve. "_Petrificus Totalus_." Black froze immediately a look of shocked disbelief on his face.

"If you can't listen to reason, than I'll just have to force it. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you and I don't want to think about you." He paused letting his voice practically drip with hate. "I hate you." He left then, his books hurriedly shoved into his bag and tried not to run out of the library. As he walked down the halls, he thought about Black, but could not find it in him to forgive. A third year Ravenclaw squeaked in dismay as he hurried past, her books thrown across the floor, but he paid her no mind. This afternoon had one more incident in a long line of problems. He was not going to forgive and forget. Fists clenched he stalked towards the dungeons, robes flying behind him.

* * *

"Sirius! What happened to you?" Sirius moved his eyes to see his best mate's girl waking casually over to him, a grin on her face. Her eyes slunk to his hand which was caught halfway between reaching for something and flinging back. "You're going to get a cramp if you stay like that much longer." The mirth in her voice was unbearable and all Sirius could think of doing was running after Severus. The git probably had locked up himself up somewhere to sulk. "Should I let you free?" She ask, wand twirling between her finger tips, expression almost serene. "Or will you just run off and bully Severus again?" Her voice had turned cold and Sirius was suddenly reminded of James saying that she could had a nasty temper.

"Do you think I don't know what's going on? He's my friend. He may not tell me everything but I've known him for years. You are using him, go back to your one night stands and leave him alone." With that she turned on her heel and left, only murmuring _Finite Incantatem _as an afterthought. Sirius slumped down his shoulders hitting the bookshelves behind him, earning a glare from the Librarian. He ignored her to stare at the stop where Severus had left.

Maybe he should just leave him alone. It would be for the best anyway wouldn't it? He left the library heading off towards the Great Hall still thinking about. Rumors were circulating about the Slytherins joining the madman with the pureblood mania, Sirius knew too much about it all ready his parents pressuring him to join the years before.

He walked calmly down the corridor, only casually watching for a sulking Severus. He stopped when he seen a couple snogging, half concealed behind a tapestry. He knew what would make Severus believe that he really wanted him, that he wanted a commitment. He jogged towards the Gryffindor dorms, he needed to look at a certain map.

When he reached the red and gold common rooms his friends James and Peter waved him over. James leaned across the chess bored the two were used to raise his eyebrows suggestively.

"Where were you just now?" Sirius said nothing but spotted Lily not even a few feet away from them. She was watching him through a curtain of red hair.

"I was with a friend." He knew that wasn't the right thing to say, James would pounce on the tidbit and demand more details.

"Was it that Ravenclaw in sixth year? What's her name?" he looked inquiringly at Peter who shrugged, too engrossed with his next move to care.

"Daphne, no." Sirius shook his head.

"Well than, who has got you so bothered? And don't tell me no one, I can see that you are."

"Listen James, its someone who could be important, I just don't have time right now to talk about it." He looked imploringly at his best friend before lowering his voice to a near whisper. "I need the map and cloak." Peter made a sound of victory as he finally made his move, face set in a smug grin. James swung his head around and glanced at the bored for a moment.

"Yeah, of course you can. But I will want details later. Knight to C-3." Peter let out a cry of dismay as James' knight crushed his Queen with flamboyant force.

"Thanks."

* * *

Severus' walk was less that satisfying. While the dungeons usually felt like home, better than his Spinner's End had ever been. He felt suffocated the damp walls and idiot classmates. He had left all his books and research at the library so he decided that a much needed study session was needed, besides Black would never enter the library twice in one day. It was the only place that was safe from the mongrel, seeing as he had the passwords and new the secret entrances to the Slytherin dorms.

"Mr. Snape." He stopped at the sound of his name and visibly crouched lower. He did not need this now, on top of everything else.

"Yes, sir." He tired to sound busy as to not encourage a lengthy conversation. Horace Slughorn peered at him from across the rather large book held in his hands.

"I was wondering if you, per chance, had taken a look at the pamphlets I left you… the ones for the Potions Mastery with Jeanie McNally? She is a dear friend of mine and would surly love to hear from you, dear boy."

"No, sir." He didn't elaborate, instead he adopted a neutral look. He had no intentions of joining the Slug Club or having anything to do with the walrus.

"You really should, it would be a great opportunity for you." Severus nodded his head.

"Yes, sir." Slughorn watched him for a moment longer, his mustache moving rapidly up and down.

"Right then, best off." Severus nodded politely and sped towards his corner of the library. All his stuff had been left unmolested and Black was no where in site. The boy had so many admirers Severus knew he wouldn't be left frozen for long. The student population of giggling girls and uncertain boys would never let the "oh so handsome" Sirius Black suffer. With a sigh he say down and began to read his notes on the Wolfsbane potion.

He was so engrossed with the text that he jumped when a hand slid across his ankle. He knew who it was immediately, with a jerk of his legs he tried to push his chair back but a soft chuckle followed by a familiar spell locked him in place. He leaned down nose almost pressed against the tables surface.

"I don't know what you are playing at, Black, but I want nothing to do with this. Let me go." His voice was quiet but he hoped so full of menace that his captor would free him, if not from reason but fear. Another low chuckle floated to his ears, he felt a small amount of desire rise up at the sound.

"You wouldn't listen to me before, I am going to make everything better." Without warning Black's hands deftly unbuttoned his trousers and with a jerk they were pooled at his feet. Fuming he tried to perform the counter-curse only to have Black slap his thigh sharply.

"Now, now Severus none of that, besides it wont work. I've got it all figured out." Black placed a warm hand to his navel working slow circles toward the waistband of Severus' boxers. Trying his hardest Severus ignored the exploring fingers and instead focused on his work, he would not give Black what he wanted. He was stronger than that. The fingers probed the elastic band and pushed in, teasingly close. Severus ground his teeth and stared at the explanation of why Wolfsbane needed to be stirred counter clock wise first then clockwise.

At the first licked he jumped but quickly refocused on his work, his body however stirred, painfully. Even as angry as he was with Black he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out long against the Gryffindor's skills. With a gentle tug and a teasing tongue he was fully erect and straining to focus on the potions text.

A slow strong lick across the head caused Severus to shudder; his head hit the table top breath coming out in harsh gasps.

"Careful." Black said hand beginning to move faster. His mouth engulfed the head of Severus' cock and sucked hard, tongue pushing against the slit, at the same moment Black spelled a wave a pleasure to pulse through his companion's body. He bobbed his head for a short time before sucking hard.

"Oh." Severus said as he climaxed. Black slithered up the chair, his body invisible.

"I figured out a way we can be together." Severus, still feeling the afterglow of his organism, could only nod.

"We can be together like this. Without anyone knowing, without everyone watching us, together." Severus felt arms wrap around his waist, a mouth press against his neck. He stiffened and jerk out of the familiar and annoyingly comforting embrace.

"No." his voice shook with fury. "I will not be ignored, I will not be your fucktoy, and I most certainly will not be named the mad Slytherin with the invisible boyfriend." The curse lifted, Severus stood on shaking legs.

"Don't you understand? I want to be with you, but we can't!"

"Right we can't because of what? Because I am a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor? Because James Potter wouldn't approve? What is it?" he reached out blindly to grip the invisibility cloak to reveal the stricken Gryffindor.

"You know why we can't." The voice was quiet. Severus flinched.

"Well? Maybe I don't, maybe I need you to tell me." Black raised his eyes then pointedly looked at Severus' left forearm.

"Where we're you over Christmas break?"

"I was at home." Stony faced he turned away.

"With Lucius Malfoy and that psycho Voldemort?" Black hissed as he gripped Severus' arms in an almost death grip. The Slytherin nodded.

"You would know wouldn't you? Not quite as light as you would proclaim to your Gryffindor brothers right? Your family is not know for its light aspects are they? At least Regulus is upholding the family honor!" Black looked as if he had been slapped.

"You don't know anything! Fuck you Snape, I tried to make it work. I tired." Severus watched as he stalked away, feeling the grief in him swell and turn to hate. He felt a hot stab of pain where his new Dark Mark had been placed. He was being summoned. He quickly gathered his books and raced towards the doors. In a few moments his opportunity would be lost and the Dark Lord did not accept tardiness.

"Goodbye Sirius." He quietly said across the hall, only glancing briefly at the other man's retreating back.

The End


	2. II

Disclaimer: I do not own this, nor will I ever. I am not making any profit off of this story and am only using it in fun.

Rating: M for some sexual situation and bad language

Summary: Marauder's Era. Sirius Black tries to make up for bullying Severus Snape with his marauder buddies. Slash. SS/SB.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I decided that this one shot needed a little more and I will be added another chapter later.

A Lover's Discontent

Severus glared at the curtains surrounding his bed. He felt as if the whole world had crashed around him. No, he could not be that sentimental, that foolish; those attributes were for the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. He was better than that, better than this. His arm jerked angrily towards his wand. He needed to fix this, but how?

Nothing had turned out how he was told it would. He had joined the Death Eaters because he truly believed what they were trying to accomplish or what he thought they were. The separation of Muggles and magic should always take precedence. Muggles were too narrow-minded, too frightened of things they could control and too powerful. Even if he couldn't admit it to anyone else he knew that muggleborns were just, if not more in some cases as powerful as the most pure of bloods. With a twist he sat up, feet planted firmly on the rough carpet. He had nothing against Muggleborns, not really. How could he when Lily was the only friend he really had? But even Lily was so far behind when dealing with Wizard laws and morals that she couldn't live in the society completely. She and the others needed to be taught everything, needed to learn more about society, but Hogwarts made no effort to teach that aspect of Magic. Soon the entire culture would be lost because too many people had simply forgotten.

He shivered as the memories of the past meeting surfaced. That was not what he signed up for. Torture, rape, and murder. He was not able or willing to do that.

Lucius Malfoy was everything he thought he had wanted to become, a man of stature, a poised and intelligent pureblood who knew what needed to be done. Instead he had turned into a submissive idiot who couldn't think for himself and resorted to following a mad man with power. Bowing down and kissing the robes of the man who asked him to murder, Lucius was not the man he thought he was.

Most of all though he felt the gapping hole left from Sirius. As much as he hated the mutt, fought with him and generally disliked his manners and attitude he missed him. Their last meeting, in the library had been painful. He had wanted nothing more, after he had returned to his rooms and brooded over the incident, to run to the Gryffindor and beg forgiveness. He couldn't though and Sirius would never allow it. They had burned the bridges, everything was lost to him and he was falling into a deep pit of despair.

"Snape." He looked up and Rodolphus Lestrange stared down at him, face set in grim lines.

"What?" He doesn't try to be polite; it is not expected of him. Lestrange looks at him for a few moments, eyes narrowed and thoughtful looking.

"I know." The voice is soft but spoken with such conviction that at first Severus is confused.

"What?" His usual sharp tongue has alluded him all he can do is stare.

"I know what you have been getting up to."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He tried to push past the bigger Slytherin but was instead forced back towards his bed. "What do you want?"

"I want you to do something for me." Images of the last Death Eater meeting float through his mind before he could stop them. With a scowl his mind was carefully blank.

"You have no information on me. Go find Bellatrix and fuck her into a wall or something." Severus tried again to leave but found Lestrange's wand pressed against his throat.

"No speaking of Bellatrix again, you are not to even notice her. She is your superior in many different ways." Severus said nothing. "I know who you've been fucking." He sneered. "You can't have that information spread around the school now can you?"

"What do you want?" It was un-Slytherin of him, really but he couldn't help the blind panic that echoed through his body. He knew one day someone was going to find out about him and Black, the fucking mutt ruined everything. Lestrange smiled, a sight not generally seen by the public. Severus fought back a shudder. He couldn't be seen as weak, especially not now.

"Bring Black back into fold. He needs to remember his ancestry."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Lestrange smiled that smile again.

"How'd you get him the first time? Try that. Certain things are acceptable when in the service of the Dark Lord."

"Wouldn't my seducing Black be noticeable?" Severus was looking for any reason not to do this, he wanted it so badly his whole body ached with it but he couldn't win Sirius back on the Dark Lord's orders. Sirius would never trust him again.

"Are you questioning your orders?" Severus shook his head. "You wont have to worry about that. We'll take care of that. Is everything clear then?"

"Black too attached to those Gryffindors of his. He is a Gryffindor, he wont chose to leave them." Lestrange let out a soft chuckle.

"Afraid he wont want you?" He eyes narrowed mouth slanted in cruel lines. "Just be the little whore you are, he'll come running."

"Right." His throat felt tight, the muscles in his belly clenched tightly. Lestrange stepped forward too quickly for Severus to react and his wand was pressed firmly against Severus' neck.

"Do not take that tone with me boy. I am your superior." Severus nodded sharply, mindful of the wand now pressed against his temple.

"Right. Excellent." The wand lowered Lestrange's smile now intact. "I expect progress by the end of the week." He turned to leave but twisted back at the last second. "You know the consequences."

The snitch's golden wings fluttered slightly against James Potter's hands. With a flick of his wrist the snitch went flying a foot away before being snatched back again. Sirius stared at the struggling snitch.

"Sirius? I was thinking." Sirius snorted.

"You do that?" James gave him a sneer.

"I was thinking that Lils would like to go to that new restaurant in town? Do you think?"

"How would I know?"

"Just thinking out loud."

"Then why did you ask me?" Peter gasped in delight as James once again caught the edge of the snitch before it escaped.

"Really Peter, how often does James mess with that? Shouldn't you be able to contain yourself?" Peter turned red but said nothing. "Its been almost two years since he nicked it."

"He always looks like he's about to cream his pants when James is around. He cant help it, he has a crush." Remus said as he plopped down next to Sirius who let out his signature bark of laughter. Peter shook his head, hands shaking.

"I do not."

"Fuck off Remy."

"James Potter, language." They jumped at the voice all thinking that McGonagall but instead Lily Evans stood hands on hips. "I need to talk to you, Sirius." She arched an eyebrow at him. "Now." Sirius looked to James for help but could see the puppy-love look all ready forming on his best friend's face.

"What if I don't want to?" She smiled at him, then pointed towards the Head Girl badge shinning on her chest. With a sigh he heaved himself up; Lily had enough dirt on him to make the rest of school a living nightmare. As they walked away Sirius just caught a glimpse of long black hair and Slytherin robes. He forced his eyes away from the sight and instead focused on the red haired girl beside him.

"Lily? What's this about? Are you leaving James for a wild and passionate affair with me?" She snorted.

"Why would I do that? We both know you wouldn't be able to perform."

"Right." His reputation as a sex machine was in doubt. He stepped closer intended to wrap his arms around the girl but she quickly stepped away with a shake of her finger.

"Now, none of that. I want to know what happened between you and Severus." He knew this conversation would happen eventually. Lily was far too attached to Severus to let something like this pass by without her input.

"Nothing. You know I love you. I'd never leave you, nor could I even think about cheating on you." He grinned at her; she shook her head, eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie to me, Sirius Black, I'm not one of the idiot girls you can charm." He sighed.

"I know." He ran a hand through his slightly greasy hair. "I really don't know what more I could have done. He wasn't… there just wasn't anything there to fix."

"Bullshit there wasn't." Lily fixed him with one of her patented glares. He stared back, eyes wide.

"What do you want me to do? He doesn't want me." Lily shook her head.

"We have to help him, Sirius. He's getting in deeper, I know it. We have to help him."

"Then you do something. Leave me alone I don't want anything else to do with him and he doesn't want anything to do with me." He turned to leave but she whipped her hand out and pulled him back.

"You are lying." She snarled. "Don't lie to me. I know you and him better then that." Sirius shook off the girl and offered her a scowl worthy of his ancestral name.

"Do not touch me. I will have nothing more to do with this. He does not want me, I don't want him. I don't." He left, pace forceful and angry. Lily stared at his retreating back.

"I told you." She whipped her head around towards the cynical voice.

"You are too blind. You can only see what you expect too see. He wants you, he just doesn't want to admit it, yet." Severus stared at her in that condescending you-are-stupid look he had perfected.

"Gryffindor sensibility." Lily smirked at him, eyes shinning.

"No, actually I'd say this one was a Hufflepuff trait. True love, star-crossed and the whole bit, wouldn't you say?" Severus lips narrowed to near white.

"I have work to do." He swept away, hands clenched.

"You know its true! Why else would you ask for my help?" He stopped body tense.

"I asked for your help because I… because…" Lily stared at him, never before having a conversation with the normally eloquent and composed Slytherin where he did not have a comeback or an explanation. "I just needed to talk with him, that's all. Its nothing important."


End file.
